1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid duct as can be used, for example, in motor vehicles in order to supply liquid for cleaning motor vehicle windows or for cleaning motor vehicle headlights. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a flexible conduit pipe which can be used for a fluid duct of this type.
2. Discussion of Background Information
DE 198 11 019 A1 discloses a fluid duct in which a flexible conduit pipe comprises a plurality of mutually alternating corrugated pipe sections and smooth pipe sections. The conduit pipe, which is produced from a flexible plastics material in a continuously running extrusion operation, is used in order to conduct liquid from a liquid reservoir to the spray nozzles of a window or headlight washing system in a motor vehicle. In order to produce the connection of the spray nozzles to the flexible conduit pipe, the latter is separated approximately centrally in a smooth pipe section such that two pipe sections are produced, of which each ends with a smooth pipe section which is approximately half the length of the smooth pipe sections which are in principle provided on a flexible conduit pipe of this type. The spray nozzle or an element then to be coupled to a smooth pipe section of this type can then be pushed into a smooth pipe section of this type.